


Кошачий рай

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: немного о том, как Брендон ломал шаблоны Банджи
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Кошачий рай

**Author's Note:**

> в качестве прототипа Кошачьего острова взят японский остров Тасиро

Июльская жара расплавила прохладный приморский воздух и опустошила улицу, разогнав посетителей летнего кафе и редких прохожих. Ленивый тёплый ветер шевелил мусор: обёртки от мороженого, конфетные фантики, обрывки фольги из сигаретных пачек. К одной такой бумажке подобралась рыжая кошка, осторожно переступая по накалённому и блестящему из-за солнцепёка асфальту. Подцепила когтями, принюхалась, дёрнула ушами, бросила и просочилась в тени под столиками в поисках съестного.  
Банджи в сонном оцепенении проводил её взглядом.  
Брендон на пассажирском сиденье читал газету — да не какую-нибудь жёлтую газетёнку в десяток страниц, а толстое и серьёзное экономическое издание, предназначенное для дельцов из высокого делового центра — не для «чистильщиков» в мятых костюмах, провонявших порохом и кровью.  
Банджи, заполнив пепельницу до краёв и задымив весь салон, почесал плохо выбритый подбородок — перебрал вчера, проспал, не стал с утра задерживать напарника, — опёрся им на руль и сказал:  
— А я слышал, есть такой остров, там кошек больше, чем людей, — заняться всё равно было нечем.  
Брендон, никак не отреагировав на сизый туман, с шелестом перевернул страницу, придержал и загнул ей угол, как будто прислушиваясь к словам Кагасиры, но ничего не ответил — только бровью шевельнул и снова уткнулся в мелкие строчки и графики.  
Он читал финансовую аналитику о ситуации на мировых биржах — и ему, чёрт возьми, было интересно!  
— Он и называется Кошачьим островом, — упрямо продолжил Кагасира, поскрёб в затылке и подавил зевок. Солнечные лучи отражались от стёкол, били в глаза, нагоняли убойную дремоту, и от них даже очки не спасали. — Кошачьим раем… Или как-то так.  
Брендон приподнял взгляд от бесконечных столбцов чисел.  
— Там всего сотня человек живёт… — сорвался в совершенно меланхоличные, как спьяну, размышления Банджи. — Вот однажды завяжу совсем и уеду туда. Чтобы никакой дряни вокруг… и только кошки.  
Свёрнутая газета легла рядом с пепельницей.  
— Семьдесят, — наконец разомкнул губы Брендон, протирая пальцы платком: даже солидная газета пачкала их краской.  
— Чего? — Кагасира чуть не выронил последнюю сигарету, ругнулся и выбросил её, потухшую, в окно.  
— Человек, — невозмутимо обронил Брендон. Сложил платок, разгладил складки, едва заметно нахмурился и добавил, не меняя тона: — Живёт там.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — развернулся к нему Банджи, постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
Хит пожал плечами: знаю.  
— Бывал? — не мог успокоиться Кагасира.  
Хит шевельнул углом рта: то ли попытался улыбнуться, то ли хотел сказать, что не был на Кошачьем острове.  
Но это точно не означало просьбу заткнуться — Брендон на такое был не способен, — и Банджи азартно зашарил по карманам в поисках новой пачки сигарет: нашлась, нашлась общая тема для задушевного разговора, и он её так просто не упустит, не будь он Банджи Кагасирой!  
На капот их автомобиля неожиданно вспрыгнула та самая рыжая кошка, хрипло мявкнула, подскочила, обиженно фыркнула и убежала, высоко поднимая обожжённые о нагретый металл лапы.


End file.
